


Beautiful

by FrodaB



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrodaB/pseuds/FrodaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus comes to a realization. Based on a text message you can receive from him in the Mass Effect: Datapad iOS app. Unabashed fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Garrus woke, his throat dry and an ache in his lower back. These flat, soft human beds weren't exactly what a turian would consider comfortable. He was completely willing to put up with it, to have Shepard's body wrapped around his, but he needed water, so he extricated himself from her arms, pulled on his pants and went into the bathroom.

When he got back, his eyes were drawn to her there, on the bed. She was still asleep, which was a good thing. The lines on her face which were a constant presence when she was awake lately were smoothed out, her body relaxed. She needed whatever rest she could get. 

There had always been something compelling about her, from the first moment he saw her. Shepard had a way of making people look at her, despite her small stature. Charisma, sure, she had it in spades, and something else, too. Some kind of aura, maybe, that made people want to follow her. 

Garrus didn't know anything about human beauty standards, because all humans just looked downright bizarre to turians. All that soft flesh, so easy to pierce. Those un-clawed, five-fingered hands. The hair. And human females with those breasts, which, as far as Garrus had always figured, looked like they would just get in the way most of the time. 

He'd been completely honest when he'd admitted he'd never thought of her _like that_ before she brought it up. He'd never looked at her the way he would look at a turian woman. Of course, he'd never looked at Shepard the way he looked at other humans, either.

And now, her body was becoming familiar to him. He knew about every scar – and the stories behind many of them – had traced every minor blemish on her skin with his tongue, had run his fingers through that strange head of hair that she usually kept in a tight bun. He was learning where she liked to be touched and nibbled, how much pressure to use, and every new discovery, instead of being weird, was just something else about her that belonged to him.

Somewhere along the line, Shepard had become the most beautiful person in the galaxy. The knowledge hit Garrus like a revelation, almost as forcefully as the realization that he was in love with her. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't just wake her up, not when she was sleeping so peacefully. 

He pulled out his datapad and started typing a message. _It's late..._


End file.
